Blow
by ENGLISH-Y
Summary: Songfic. Sherry is older and joins an entourage of women to blow up a Gentleman's Club. YAY. Rated M for language and, come on; they're at a Gentleman's Club.


I was driving and drove past a Gentleman's Club while listening to this song and went home to play RE5 and remembered that Jill from RE5 kind of looks like a much older version of Sherry, drove again listening to this song thinking in my head: 'Sherry + Gentleman's Club = YESPLZ'. And thus this fic was born.

Any part of the song is italicized, first time writing a song fic. I think I did it wrong. Shut your whore mouth.

I had to bing what goes on in a Gentleman's club… and image.

I'd thought it'd be classier.

Those lying bastards.

This is _obviously_ _not_ AU. _OBVIOSULY NOT._

Plot? What plot?

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Really.

* * *

><p>Blow<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean….this club is for guys only," the smallest girl piped up. She had just turned 18, her blonde locks now slightly curled and resting ethereally on her shoulders, her big blue eyes spiked up with eyeliner, shadow and mascara. "Right?" she asked again, her voice very soft.<p>

The red head turned, her face brought to a frown. "You can't be serious," she snapped. "This won't be an all men's club for much longer." The red head turned her head back, pulling her hair behind and tying it up into a tight ponytail. "Did Chris leave it cracked?" she asked the two girls at the front.

The two girls at the front; obviously the two heads of their female entourage, looked over their shoulders, glaring dagger. "Do you think he's stupid?" the darker skinned one asked.

"He's my brother, of course I think he's stupid," the red head spat back, a low grumble in her throat.

"Shouldn't we pay to get in? And are you sure we should have guns? I thought we were just going to talk to th—" the youngest was cut off by long, slender fingers covering her mouth. There was a sudden fierceness in their eye contact, the almond-shaped ones having more dominance over the big blue ones.

"_We get in for free,_" the older woman spoke, her slitted eyes become less white with a dark glare.

"Alright it's open!" the lighter of the two female's exclaimed as she slipped into through the door and kept it open for the other girls to head into, stopping the youngest female and stared at her.

"Sherry Birkin," the woman said sternly.

"Y... y-yes Jill?" the girl, Sherry, weakly responded.

"Wear that dress proudly, and if a man starts to talk to you, just nod and smile, don't take any money, don't tell him your name," she began. "Your earpiece on? Good. When you hear I or Sheva say _'Let me see them Hanes'_, that's your time to shoot at the air. Got it?"

Sherry nodded simply as she was handed a magnum, placing it in the holster on her thigh. "And if Chris or Leon asks you for _any_ drinks, ask for _Koolaid_," Jill said, fixing Sherry's dress top and perking her breasts up a bit more and trying to get her cleavage to show more. "_Now you're one of us_," Jill said, pleased with the final outcome of Sherry's blossoming body.

The back door finally closed, still cracked open just a slight for easy escape if the plan didn't go well. "What's going to happen to this place?" Sherry asked innocently to the older female.

"_Blow_," she smirked

Once they were inside, the five women stood behind the bar, crouching down, hidden from the men. Jill was obviously infatuated with the way that her favourite bartender, Chris, would walk about, strutting his overtoned body around and flaunting it about—because let's be honest here; he's the only one who had the over-steroid body. The darker skinned girl, Sheva, obviously seemed to have a slight bit of jealousy. Not her property, couldn't touch it. It was a rule in this… creed? Sisterhood? No traveling pants however, which made Sherry feel a bit bummed out on. But Sheva had a huge ass, and Ada had none, so there could really be no one pair of pants to share. It'd get destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Jill finally turned back to the other four girls. "Alright, _it's time to lose you're mind and let the crazy out_," Jill had that same, dark, sadistic smirk on her lips. "Sheva, you and I will be taking on Big Guns. Claire, stay back here and eavesdrop, try to find out where Wesker is hidden about. Ada, you're on stage to distract all men. Sherry, good job girl, you'll be playing waitress."

"Wh-what?" Sherry squeaked. "I've never held a tray in my life!"

"Well, learn," Jill frowned. "I don't want this to end in failure."

"Is there even a reason we're doing this?" Sherry frowned, her thin, blonde brows furrowing in frustration.

"You can flirt with a man to figure that out," Jill laughed as she crawled off with Sheva, Ada heading out and stepping her way onto stage.

Sherry turned back to Claire, the girl who got her into this whole endeavor. "_Tonight we'll be taking names, _Sherry," Claire gave her a sweet smile. "_We don't mess around._"

Sherry nodded quietly as she scooted her way over to the edge of the bar and popped up, making Leon jump some.

"Fuck, Sherry," he frowned, flipping his hair back some. "Don't do that to me. You know how I get."

"That's why it's more fun to do it," Sherry smiled back, trying to tease her breasts up to Leon.

"It's not going to work," Leon smiled softly. "You know I can't be attracted to you, so stop pulling an Ashley Graham. Here's your tray. Table eight, man with the scar over his eye and lip. His name is Krauser, greet him with a smile, his drink, and pop your boobs up and he'll tell you anything you need to know. Well, you might have to be on his lap to get more than just a sentence out of him."

Sherry stumbled a bit from the tray and trying to balance the drinks on it. Was waitressing always this focused and befuddling? "Thanks Leon," Sherry smiled as she carefully brought the tray over to this… Krauser.

Upon reaching him, Sherry carefully placed the drink down, giving a soft smile and leaning over just a little much, showing off more cleavage than she did herself.

"Your drink, sir," she said softly. When the man looked up at the girl, she shuddered inwardly. Holy shit this guy was scaring looking. Was this... Sherry felt as if she were suddenly in a meathead show. This guy's face was scarred and he was massive! Fucking hell!

"And what might your name be?" the man asked. Instant deep voice. Hooolllyyyy shit. How big was his Adam's apple? There was a short silence, longer to Sherry.

"Annette," Sherry responded, using her mothers name. Krauser smirked, grabbing one side of Sherry's waist and pulling her onto his knee. Fuck. His knee was bigger than her head three times.

"What are you doing here, Annette?" the bulky man asked.

Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "_Young and bored_," she smiled softly, not enjoying where the hand was going on her leg. Going towards her gun. Fuck. Sherry quickly grabbed the hand going to her gun. Shit. Think fast Sherry. You had harder situations to deal with than this!

The hand was on her waist and her body shifted slightly, sliding down… up… onto the older man's crotch. HE… WHAT. NO. EW. EW. EW.

Sherry felt herself puke in her own mouth and swallow it. Ada already had lost her dress and was down to her bra and… never mind. Just her bra. Praise to God let that little cue sentence let Sherry shoot this man in the FACE.

"Have you ever had an Orgasm*?" Krauser asked, instantly getting a deluded and confused face from the make-up covered Sherry. The older male laughed. "It's sitting in front of you," he smirked, leaning in and ooohhh FUCK. Not what Sherry wanted. NOT WHAT SHERRY WANTED.

He was… was… _smelling_ her. This was supposed to turn girls on? Well, maybe for some; but this was weird for Sherry. "I-I don't drink," she splurted out.

'_Let me see them Hanes, _Wesker,' Sherry heard the other end of her communicator piece. She saw Ada rip out her gun from her bra, Claire stand up with her shotgun and shoot them off. Sherry quickly fumbled for her magnum and aimed up, shooting at the ceiling, getting one of the lights.

"_It's time to kill the lights!"_ Claire screamed as she shot off another round. Sherry quickly knocked over the table in front of her and pushed Krauser's chair back, stepping on his collarbone, aiming her magnum at his face.

"_We're taking over_!" Ada screamed, watching as Sheva and Jill came out with the head of the club, Albert Wesker.

"You can't!" the blonde snapped and struggled to get free, Chris and Leon running over and grabbing him. Sherry looked up, her face darker than it had been all night.

"_Get used to it_," she spat back. "We've locked all your doors, _no one's getting out._" Sherry looked down at Krauser. "And no, I've never had an orgasm, thank you very much. I like to keep myself clean from impurities like you."

Leon felt himself smile at the virgin comment that Sherry made as grabbed some duct tape from behind some of the drinks he had and slowly but surely, got all the men wrapped and tangled in the genius adhesive.

Quietly, a smile on her lips, Jill walked over to Sherry and patted her shoulder. "Good job girl," she smiled and looked around. "Place the bombs where they need to be. Make sure no one will know it was us. Let's go girls. _This place about to blow._"

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Pretty sure I did everything wrong in songfic world. First one, I honestly had no fucking clue what I was doing. It's almost midnight. I just… no. I don't know anymore.<p>

You will never see another one of these again from me. Unless I get constructive criticism on what the fuck went wrong.

Sincerely

E-Y

P.S. Orgasm* - it's a type of drink mix with Amaretto, light creme, white creme de cocao, Triple Sec, and Vodka.

My sister is a bartender. I have her flashcards. Yay.


End file.
